


Star Pupil (Professor AU)

by TheLokiPoki69



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Boy, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Clubbing, College, College student Tom Hiddleston, Come Marking, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy's Baby Boy, Daddy's Lil Monster, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Don't Judge Me, Drinking & Talking, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fighting, Flirting, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, From Sex to Love, Fuck me daddy, Grinding, Hot Sex, I Love You, Jealous Chris Hemsworth, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Professor Chris Hemsworth, Professors, Protective Chris Hemsworth, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, They break up for like five minutes so dont worry, Tom will be a little shit sometimes, Top Chris Hemsworth, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, lip biting, you're mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLokiPoki69/pseuds/TheLokiPoki69
Summary: "You want me to take care of you, Baby? You want that?"Tom nodded and smiled. He said "Yes."Chris stepped closer and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what?"Tom felt chills down his spine, and his smile grew. He then said "Yes, Daddy." Before biting his lip.Chris groaned and said "Fuck, it sounds amazing coming from you...But this is serious, Tom. Do not agree to this if you don't really mean it. As your Daddy, you will receive the utmost love and affection. I will take care of you, protect you, guide you, spoil you, excite you...So if you agree to this, if you want to be with me, you have to mean it. Do you mean it?"Tom's eyes found his and they didn't look away. He nodded again and said "I mean it. I want it, this, I want you...Daddy."---After a night with a sexy stranger, everything changes when Tom finds out the stranger is one of his college professors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright just so we're clear, I will NOT tolerate ANY KINKSHAMING WHATSOEVER. As long as their relationship is LEGAL and 100% CONSENSUAL, then that all that matters. I'll admit, I kinda gotta thing for Daddy Doms (never had one, but the idea excites me) and as long as its a healthy, legal, non Incest relationship, then it's 10000000% okay in my book, so *shrugs*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DYING OVER THE LOOKS I PICKED FOR TOM AND CHRIS, OMG *Sobbing*

[Tom](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/05/e8/8a/05e88a67f52f521586d4680d5e7a33e7.jpg)

[Chris](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/NzYJPtTLmcoqcXZeCElxEXBAhwU/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2014/11/18/253/n/1922398/fff5361a2475cceb_chris-hemsworth-435.jpg)

 

* * *

 

Tom needed this. He was glad he decided to come. In 4 days, he'll start his Sophomore year at UCLA. He'll continue to bust his ass for his PhD in Comparative Literature, and once he's done, he'll never have attend anymore school for the rest of his miserable life.

But tonight, he celebrates. A few of his friends managed to drag Tom out of the apartment he shares with his friend Frank. Him and Frank had been friends since they first roomed together their Freshman year. They've lived together about 30 minutes off campus, since then.

Franks a nice guy...A little rude and racist and such, but overall, he's not a total dick. He and Tom get along well. Frank was out on a date tonight, so Tom's with his best friend Scarlett, and their friends Jeremy and Elizabeth. 

They found this nightclub that had recently opened up, and they're all sitting down at the moment, talking. Then her and Scarlett decided to go up to the bar. When they got there, she ordered a Tequila Sunrise, and he ordered a Vodka Tonic with Grey Goose. 

Scarlett smiled and asked "So you excited to go back?"

Tom nodded and said "Yeah...But I think I'm more nervous than anything."

She nodded and took a sip from her drink. She said "First days of school are always scary...It's like relieving your first day as a Freshman in High School."

They both cringed and laughed. Then she said "You'll be fine. We'll be fine...To 3 more years of headaches, and anxiety." 

Tom chuclled and added "And financial anorexia."

They both raised their glasses before drinking. After a few minutes of talking, one of the bartender's set down another Grey Goose for him. He quickly looked at it and then up at them. He said "I'm terribly sorry, but I didn't order another one." 

She smiled and said "I know, it's from the man over there." They both looked to where she was pointing, and sure enough, there was a man sitting over there. And God, _was he fucking hot_. 

Even though he was sitting down, the man looked tall. Probably an inch or two taller than Tom. His skin was tanned, but nothing too crazy. He had short blond hair that he just wanted to _tangle_ his fingers through, blue eyes, visible stubble, and he was clearly in great shape.

The man smirked at him and raised his drink up at him, what looked to be a Vodka Soda, before taking another sip. Tom felt himself blush a little and Scarlett just grinned. 

She looked back over at the guy and then back at Tom. She said "Oh my God! Go talk to him!"

Tom looked at her with wide eyes and asked "Are you mad?? No!"

She asked "Why not?? An insanely hot guy just bought _you_ a drink! Why not??"

He said "Uh hellooooo he could've spiked it! Next thing you know, I'll wake up in a bathtub full of ice, minus a kidney! Don't you watch Criminal Minds or Investigation Discovery?!"

She rolled her eyes and said "Oh don't be a baby, come on, just talk to him...You don't have to drink it, talk to him first. If you get a bad vibe, come running back over to us, if not, you could get laid. Live a little sweetheart, pleeeeaassee?"

She made the point to pout her lips and he sighed. He said "Alright, fine...If you hear me scream _'I need and adult! I need an adult!'_ You better get your ass over here, ASAP!"

She smiled and said "Great! Come on, I'll introduce you!" 

He said "Wait what - _Scarlett!_ " 

She grabbed his drink and started dragging him over to where the guy was sitting, carefully weaving through a few bodies.

When they reached the man, he turned and looked at them, but mainly at Tom. And a he was pretty sure he was 100 shades of red right now.

Scarlett just smiled and said "Hi. I'm Scarlett and this is my friend Tom. We thought it would be nice to cone and thank you for the nice gesture. Right Tom?"

Tom was too busy staring st the guy. He was much more attractive upclose. Dear God, those eyes. Whe he felt Scarlett gently jab him with her elbow, he quickly snapped back to reality. 

Tom said "O-Oh. Yeah...Thank you very much. "

He flashed the man a nervous smile, The blond just smiled back. He said "It's no problem..." A clear Australian drawl that only excited him even more. He kept his eyes on the blushing man and said "Pardon me for saying, but ever since you walked in, I couldn't take my eyes off of you...You're very beautiful."

That didn't help Tom with his blushing, and the other man smiled. Tom looked at Scarlett and she could put The Joker to shame with the grin she had. She mouthed _'Oh my God!'_  

The blond carefully held his hand out to Tom, and said "Where's my manners, I'm Chris."

Tom smiled and shook his hand, electricity running through his veins from the contact. He said "It's very nice to meet you, Chris...And really, thank you for the drink." The drink which Scarlett had just handed to him before she shook Chris' hand.

Chris nodded and Scarlett asked "You wouldn't have happened to spike his drink in any way, have you? It's why he hasn't taken a drink yet."

Chris chuckled and sarcastically said "Well, damn...You've foiled my plan. No, it's 100% safe, I promise. And I watched to make sure no one tried to while you weren't looking...Can't be too careful, nowadays, right?"

She nodded and said "Very true...Very true, well uh, I'll just let you boys get to know each other."

Tom's eyes went wide again and she just winked at him. Then she said "If you need me, just yell. It was nice meeting you, Chris." 

Chris smiled and said "You as well. Bye."

She turned and left, looking back over at Tom, smirking. Now he was left alone with Chris.

Tom then asked "Is that seat taken?" Pointing over to the stool next to his. 

Chris smiled and said "No. All yours." 

Tom smiled and went and sat down next to him. Tom quickly said "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this nervous...I find you very _intimidating_."

Chris smiled and raised an eyebrow. "It's alright. How am I intimidating?" 

Tom chuckled nervously and wipes his hands on his thighs. He said "W-Well, you're very... _Attractive._ "

Chris chuckled and said "Well, I think you're very attractive as we'll...You think I'm not _intimidated_ by you right now? I am, I think I'm better at hiding it, between you and me."

Tom smiled and said "Probably. I've never been that great of a liar, honestly.." Before taking a sip from his drink. The liquid courage could definitely help right about now.

Tom asker "So how long have you been here?"

Chris said "Not long...I like it so far. The heat I'm definitely used to, I've lived through worse." 

Tom chuckled and said "I could imagine." 

He wishes he was better at flirting. Usually he doesn't have too much trouble with it, but just by sitting with Chris now, he's surprised he still knows how to form coherent sentences.

Chris smiled at him and leaned over. He said "You know...This kinda reminds me of something I once read about...Like it takes a woman a few minutes whether or not she'd sleep with a guy after first meeting them...I think that's how it goes."

Tom nodded and said "I think it's less than 3 minutes for that."

Chris said "Wow...If only it worked that quick for us."

Tom smiled and said "Well, I'm sure it could work like that...I'm certainly assessing you."

Chris smirked and asked "Oh yeah? And what would be your diagnosis?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dun DUn DUUUUUNNNNNN!!!* OH NO, CLIFFHANGER!! Don't worry, more tomorrow!! :D :p.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Accidentally posted when I didnt ran to. Just hold on, I'll get the rest.

After a little more talking which turned into almost nothing but flirting, he was now dragging Chris to the bathroom. His heart was pounding. He's never done something like this before. He's had sex before with other guys, but those were with friends. People he knew.

He's never done it with an almost total stranger. And he's never had sex in a public place either. But he was too turned on right now to care. Thankfully there was no one in there at the moment, but Tom squatted down and checked the stalls, just in case.

Then he heard the lock turn on the door, and Tom stood back up. When he was close enough, Chris pushed him up against the wall, and cupped the side of the younger mans face. The hand on his face then slid until it gently gripped the back of his head, before Chris moved in and kissed him.

Tom quickly kissed back, one hand moving back to rest on the small of the older mans back, pulling him closer. Chris smiled against his lips and stepped closer, caging Tom against the wall, before kissing him harder.

Tom's had his fair share of kisses and makeouts, but he's never had anyone kiss him like this before. Chris was kissing him hard, carefully nipping at his bottom lip, sucking on it, his tongue pushing it's way into Tom's mouth, _oh God_. And the way they were doing it, it wasn't romantic and sweet like how some movies do it. 

This was hunger. Desperation coming from both parties. But on Chris' end there was a _possessiveness_ , like Tom was his, his to do whatever he pleases with. And at the moment, the younger man didn't mind that at all. 

After they finally pulled back for air, Tom looked at hia face. Chris' lips were swollen, bright red, and shiny with saliva. His pupils were blown wide, the beautiful blue being swallowed by black. And the look in his eyes, was a little terrifying. But Tom's never been more excited on his life.

Chris smiled and started tracing Tom's lips with his thumb. Tom smiled and carefully put half of the thumb into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he gently sucked on it.  He kept his eyes fixed on Chris, from under his lashes, and Chris groaned. He said "You are gorgeous..." Before pulling his thumb out, and recapturing his lips.

Tom kissed back and everywhere the hands of the blond touched, felt like fire. The younger man gasped against Chris' lips when he felt those large hands roughly grab at his ass, pulling him closer. And again when he felt a prominent bulge rubbing against his own.

He moaned against this lips and squealed in delight as he was lifted up off the ground, like he weighed nothing. Chris quickly carried him over to the sinks, sitting him down at the sinks. Thankfully there was a counter. 

As soon as Tom was fully seated, Chris pulled back and quickly shrugged out of his jacket, and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing them both onto the counter. Tom whimpered at the sight of his hard body. His arms were thicker than Tom's neck. 

Tom quickly pulled him in, his hands going everywhere they could on his body. Tom said "God, you're perfect." Before yanking him back in for a kiss. 

Chris smiled against his lips and kissed back, before pulling away. Tom pouted and Chris said "Don't worry Baby, I'll take care of you. But we gotta hurry a little, okay? Would be rude for them to come busting in while we're here, wouldn't it?"

Tom chuckled and said "Yes. Very rude."

Chris smiled and nodded. He said "Extremely...Now would you be a good Boy and turn around for Daddy? Hmm? Just until your back is facing me."

The _'Daddy'_ part threw him off a little. But Tom had never heard anything sweeter. So he quickly did as he was told, and saw his reflection in the mirror when he turned. He saw Chris behind him as well, as he stepped closer to the younger man.

He slowly put one hand on Tom's hip, the other he brought up and gently wrapped it around his throat. Tom sighed as Chris started kissonf his neck, and moved his head to the side for him. He jumped a little when he felt teeth sink into his neck, but he pulled his teeth back and started sucking on the bite.

Tom closed his eyes and they quickly opened again when Chris moved the hand from his hip and started rubbing his cock through his jeans. 

At this rate, Tom wouldn't last long. He wouldn't seem like the type to do this. Just fuck anyone he meets for the first time, especially not in a public bathroom. He hardly knows anything about the older man. All he knows about him is that he's 30, his last name is Hemsworth, he's from Melbourne, Australia, and he's the middle of 2 brothers. 

They didn't tell each other much, because this will be just a One Night Stand, more than likely. But yet here Tom is, about to get fucked in the bathroom of a night club, by a man who's 9 years older than him. Classy Tom, very classy. 

Tom gripped the wrist that was rubbing him, whining low on his throat. Chris took his lips off of the bite and there was a dark red blotch standing out against his pale skin.

Chris smiled and said "That'll be real pretty on you, Baby...That means you're mine, and everyone will see that." He then dragged the tip of his tongue over the spot and asked "You ready for me, Kitten? You want Daddy to fuck you till everyone hears you?"

Tom quickly nodded and said "Yes."

Chris asked "Yes what?"

Tom almost felt stupid for saying it, but he guesses it's what helps the guy get off. Plus he _really_ wanted him to fuck him. So he swallowed and said "Yes, _Daddy_."

Chris hummed and said "Good boy. Now pulled your pants down and bend over the counter for me, Baby."

Tom smiled and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, before shoving them, along with his boxer briefs down. He pushed them down until they were pooled around his ankles, and looked back at Chris as he slowly leaned over the counter, ass now on display.

Chris' eyes quickly fell down and he groaned. He reached out and grabbed handfuls of Tom's ass, making him wince as a sharp _'slap'_ landed on one cheek. Chris said "Fuck Kitten, you're perfect...Daddy's cock will look so pretty in your perfect ass..."

With that being said, he quickly undid and pulled down his own pants, Tom's eyes going wide as Chris' own cock bobbed as he moved. He wasn't as long as Tom was, but he was by no means, little. He was bigger than any other guy Tom's slept with. 

He waited as Chris pulled a condom from his pants pocket, tore it open and rolled it on. The older man asked "Have you had sex before, Kitten?"

Tom nodded and said "Yes, Sir."

"How many times?"

Tom said "At least...Maybe 6 or 7 times, all guys. But no more than that."

Chris nodded and asked "You need me to stretch you out a bit, Baby?"

Tom shook his head and said "No, Sir. I can take it." 

Chris smiled and said "Good boy. You can trust me Baby, I'll take good care of you." Tom smiled and bit his lip and hoped he would. He felt Chris move closer, taking hold of the younger mans hip in one hand, the other he was spitting into before carefully coating his covered cock with it.

Chris asked "Can you back up just a little for me, Baby?"

Tom nodded and backed up a little, until Chris told him to stop. He was nervous. He was so nervous, but he made himself calm down.

He felt Chris guiding himself to Tom's hole, before slowly started to push forward. Tom gasped and winced as the head of the cock started to push in, his hole trying to reject the intrusion. Chris gingerly rubbed a small circle into Tom's hip, saying "Breath Thomas, it's okay."

Tom nodded and took deep breaths as Chris pushed in further. When he was fully seated inside the younger mans body, they both shuddered. Chris groaned and said " _Christ..._ " And waited for Tom to adjust.

After a minute or so, Tom panted and nodded, signalling him to move. He slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, gripping Tom's hips. Even at the slow pace, Tom groaned. It's been a little while since he last had sex with anyone.

The last person was Jeremy, when they had gotten drunk, a couple months ago. Thankfully it didn't change or ruin their relationship, and they're still great friends. He's suspecting that Jeremy has a thing for Elizabeth, but he's not gonna pry. Who's he to judge when he's getting fucked over a sink in a public bathroom?

Soon Chris found a good, steady pace. It still kind of hurt, since he's never had a guy of Chris' size, before. But as the minutes bled on, it started to feel good. Chris slowly picked up the pace and said "Fuck Baby, you're so tight...God, I wanna ruin you..." 

Tom smirked and said "You can try." _Where was this coming from??_ Tom is like a shy little mouse, he's too shy to backtalk like this. He kinda likes it.

Chris quickly snapped his hips forward, causing Tom to cry out. Chris did it a couple more times before asking "You're a naughty little Kitten, aren't you? Course you are, look at you...So fucking pretty, you want Daddy to _really_ fuck you, Baby?"

Tom smiled and said "Yes, Daddy."

Chris smiled and said "As you wish." He snapped his hips a few times, before quickly moving, going faster than he did before. Tom started moaning like a whore, and hung his head. 

Out of all his sexual encounters, this was the best one by far. Not that his other ones weren't good, Jeremy was good. But he was always to shy to ask for anything during it, In fear of being judged. But now, this felt different. And Chris felt like he really wanted to take care of Tom.

They both moaned as he slowly rocked his hips again, making Tom look back at him. As soon as he did, he started going fast again. He started hitting a certain spot inside him, that made Tom cry out, sure tons of people could hear his wanton moans, and skin slapping against skin.

Chris said "Look at you...You're beautiful, Tom...Look up at the mirror, watch yourself, see how beautiful you are.." 

Tom nodded and quickly looked up into the mirror. His face was red. His pupils were blown wide, his mouth was dropped, and he has a slight amount of sweat on his forehead. 

He watched as Chris gripped his shoulder with on hand, before pulling him down, thrusting up to meet him. It was too much, Tom wasn't gonna last long.

Chris then tangled his fingers through Tom's curls, and yanked his head up, but not hard enough to hurt him. "Look at you...You're Daddy's pretty whore, aren't you?"

Tom nodded and Chris growled. He said "The minute I saw you, you were mine...I wasn't sure if this would happen, but I didn't want anyone else to touch you, or fuck you like this...That pretty spot on your neck, it means your mine, right Baby?"

Tom nodded and said "Y-Yes!"

He could feel it. A tight knot growing tighter in his stomach, ready to unravel. Chris kept hitting the same spot dead on, and he was so close. He was so _so_ close.

Chris smiled and said "Good...I'm gonna fuck you until everyone here knows you're mine.." He kept pounding into the younger boy, their moans growing louder and louder, but mainly Tom's. When Chris carefully took his hand our of his curls, Tom kept his head up, watching.

The minute Chris wrapped his hand around Tom's aching cock, he lost it. He crying out Chris' name as he came, coating the blonds hand, and some getting on a lower part of the counter. Tom whimpered as Chris soothed him, milking him through it, before he himself grunted and finished, filling the condom up.

Chris moved a little more to ride it out, then stopped. They panted and Chris rested his head on the younger boys shoulder, moving to press a soft kiss to his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter probably didn't turn out as good as was hoping, buuuuuut ta-da! xD. Hope you like it anyways :*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Use of the word 'Slut' in case anyone thinks I'm slut shaming. I don't care what other people do, if they like to fuck people, then good for them, I think we all need to get laid anyways lol :p. And I'm meaning it more of a compliment, so don't take it to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a feeling all the future chapters that will include sex, will be much longer than the normal ones. I originally wanted to break chapter 2 into 2 parts, but I figured 'fuck it' and just made it one long chapter. But I'll try to keep all chapters at a decent length :).
> 
> And I'm sorry if it sucked, Muse will be different. It's more of the fluffy romantic kind, which this will have as well, but Tom isn't as breakable as lil Stevie ;) :p.

After Chris had pulled out, he disposed of the condom, and they both cleaned up and got dressed quietly. Chris at some point had looked up at him and grinned. 

He asked "Do you know how _red_ your face is right now?"

Tom raised an eyebrow and when he looked in the mirror, sure enough, his fave was red rose _red_. If it were possible to blush any harder, he wouldn't be able to see it. But he chuckled nervously and said "Well, can't you blame me? We just...Well, you know."

_Smooth Hiddleston._

Chris smiled and said "Yeah, I know...It looked very cute on you."

Tom giggled and covered his face with his hands. "Ughhh, you're not helping!" 

Chris chuckled and he said "Aww, don't hide from me, Sweetheart." He stepped closer to the younger man and gently pulled his hands away from his face. Chris leaned on and gently kissed his lips. Then he smiled and whispered "Don't hide that beautiful face from me." 

Tom smiled and Chris kissed him again, this time, Tom kissing back. It felt strange. Having such gentleness after what they had gone through just minutes ago. It felt nice. When Chris pulled away, he asked "Do you have your phone with you?"

Tom nodded and he fished it out of his pocket. He handed it to the older man, who quickly started doing something. He asked "What are you doing?"

Chris smiled and said "Putting my number in." When he was done, he handed it back and said "Call me." Winking at Tom.

Tom giggled and when Chris turned to leave, Tom asked "Hey wait."

Chris turned back to face him, and Tom bit hit lip. He asked "Do um...Do you think if -if when you're not busy with... _Whatever_ , that we could maybe....Hang out sometime?" 

Chris grinned and said "I'd love to...And I'd never be too busy for you, _Kitten_." Before leaning down and kissing his lips again. Tom smiled against his lips and kissed him back, before Chris pulled away.

He took Tom's hand in his and lead them out of the bathroom, giving impatient guys who were waiting, a shit eating grin, while Tom blushed.

When they were away from the bathroom, Chris gently hooked his arm around Tom's neck and kissed the top of his head, before saying "Goodnight, Thomas."

Tom smiled and said "Goodnight, _Christopher_." 

Chris smiled and took his hand one last time, giving it a gentle squeeze, before walking off. Tom watched as Chris walked out, and he instantly wanted him back.

 

* * *

 

Once he got back to his friends, Scarlett grinned and jumped up. Oh here we go. She quickly threw her arms around his neck and said "You have got some explaining to do for me, young man." 

Tom chuckled and said "I know." 

Elizabeth chuckled and asked "Tom, is that a _hickey on your neck?!_ "

Everyone's eyes quickly landed on Chris' mark, and Tom blushed. He quickly looked down and away, and Elizabeth smiled. "You slut! Who were you with?!" 

Scarlett gave her a dirty look and said "None of your damn business, Lizzie. Geez, he's not 5." 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and muttered "Bitch." Before taking another sip of her drink. 

Tom's eyes landes on Jeremy. His face was expressionless, and his eyes were fixed on the mark. Then he looked at Tom's face, before looking away. 

Tom raised an eyebrow and asked "Umm...Soooo what do you guys wanna do now?"

Scarlett said "Well I'm bored, and I kinda wanna go home."

Tom nodded and said "Me too. How about you guys?"

Jeremy said "We'll chill here for a little while longer. Tom, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Tom and Jeremy work at the same grocery store together, and sadly, they have to work tomorrow. But their shifts don't start until 4 tomorrow, so they got plenty of time.

Tom nodded and smiled. "See ya." 

 

* * *

 

Him and Scarlett rode together as she was making her way to drop Tom off at him and Frank's apartment. After some awkward silence, Tom asked "Do you think I'm a slut?"

Scarlett gave him a sideways _'really?'_ Look, and said " _You? A slut?_ Oh honey no, you're not, you're far from it. Are you just asking cause Lizza called you a slut?"

Tom nodded and he looked out of the window. She said "No, no you're not. Don't worry about Lizzie, don't believe that shit....You're not a slut, Tom."

Tom nodded and said "But I had sex in the bathroom of a club, with a man I just met, cause he bought me a couple drinks...Wait no, that's not why, I didn't do it for the free drinks, he was seriously turning me on, and I couldn't let it wait for my bedroom, so we settled for the bathroom.'

She shrugged and asked "And? Like that's a bad thing? Tom honey, you're 21 years old. Live a little, do fun and stupid shit, this is the time for fun and stupid shit. You think you're a slut just cause you got fucked in a bathroom? Well then, I'm probably a bigger slut that you are." Before playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

He giggled and he said "Yay! Slut club! High five!" They high fived and he gently took hold of her hand. He gave it a little squeeze and then brought her hand up to his lips. He pressed a gently kiss to her skin and asked "What would I do without you?"

Natasha shrugged and said "Crash and burn." Before smiling. She asked "Be honest with me, though...Was he good?"

Tom chuckled and asked "And what was that all about back at the club, _'it's none of your damn business'?_

She chuckled and said "Hey I'm your best friend, you _are_ my business, you little shit. I'm entitled, she was being annoying. I would run off to alert the media that 21 year old Thomas William Hiddleston, has a hickey."

Tom smiled and said "That is very true."

She nodded and asked "So seriously, was he good? I kinda noticed you were walking a little off, you okay?"

He smed and groaned, arching his back a little, before saying "I am wonderful, Darling...He was wonderful, I got his number too!"

She grinned and asked "Really? Aww."

Tom honestly thought it would be a one time thing, then they'd move on with their lives and forgetting it ever happened. 

But it wasn't. Tom didn't wanna forget, and he's almost 100% certain that Chris fucked him the way he did, so Tom would never forget who did that to him. And Tom won't ever forget. He's never had that much of intensity happen in his life. And _fuck_ , did he want _more._  

Tom smiled and said "What got me the most was how he was after... He was so gentle and sweet, as if he didn't just fuck me in the bathroom...I dunno, do you think I should call him?"

She giggled and nodded. She said "Yes! Definitely! And when you do, see me if he has a hot older brother!"

Tom chuckled and said "Well, he's the middle child of 3 kids, but I'm sure I can scrounge up something for you, Darling."

She smiled and said "Good." revving the engine a little. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Tom got home, he wished Scarlett goodnight, before heading inside. Frank's car was in it's usual spot, but he figured with his track record with CoEds, he figures he'd have his hands tied with his date in his bedroom.

And when Tom discovered a purple sequinned tank top wadded up on the couch, his suspicion was confirmed. He shook his head and went straight to his bedroom, ignoring a feminine moan that rang out from Frank's room.

He decided he needed a quick shower before bed, grabbed some pj's and headed in his bathroom. Thankfully, it was adjoined to his room. 

 

* * *

 

The warm water felt so good on his skin. Just what he needs before bed. After working some shampoo and conditioner through his curls, he started thinking about Chris. That blond hair, those gorgeous eyes, that perfect body, _that big cock._

_"You are gorgeous..."_

Tom bit his lip and wrapped his hand around himself, before slowly moving it up and down.

_"Now would you be a good Boy and turn around for Daddy? Hmm?"_

_"That'll be real pretty on you, Baby...That means you're mine, and everyone will see that."_

_"Fuck Kitten, you're perfect..."_

He started pumping faster, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. He doesn't want them to think that he was jerking off listening to them fucking. 

_"God, I wanna ruin you..."_

_"You're a naughty little Kitten, aren't you? Course you are, look at you.."_

This just made him want Chris all over again. He's hoping he could see him again soon, cause he wants more.

_"Look at you...You're beautiful, Tom...Look up at the mirror, watch yourself, see how beautiful you are.."_

_"The minute I saw you, you were mine...I wasn't sure if this would happen, but I didn't want anyone else to touch you, or fuck you like this...That pretty spot on your neck, it means your mine, right Baby?"_

He had to clamp his hand tight over his mouth as he pumped faster, feeling that same knot tighten, and he knew it was almost over. _Just a little more._

 _"I'm gonna fuck you until everyone here knows you're mine.."_  

That drove him over, and he came, biting on his tongue to keep from crying out. He shot onto his hand, and a little on his stomach, before sighing. After he was done, he quickly cleaned washed and cleaned himself up, before shutting the water off.

After patting himself dry, he slipped into his Pj's, and took a look at his phone. He went to his contacts and saw Chris' number there. He chewed on his lip, thinking if he should text him or not. Tom mumbled "What could it hurt?" And typed out a message.

_**Hey, this is Tom. Goodnight :).** _

He hesitated, thinking it was really stupid, but decided to try it anyways. He pressed send and headed back to his room to get ready for bed. He did some stretching to ease himself, before he picked his phone up. The little light was flashing, and when he turned it on, it showed Chris' name.

Tom smiled and when he opened it, his smile grew.

_**Sweet dreams, Gorgeous ;) :).** _

 

* * *

 

When Tom and Jeremy got to work, it was dead. The only sounds they could hear were the music playing from the overhead speakers, and their own movements. 

Tom groaned because they'll be stuck in this ghost town till 9. Then they can go home, and then others will come in for the graveyard shift. The perks of working at a 24 hour store. This place was dead even on a Saturday. Usually it's so damn busy, anyone can hardly get their work done. 

While Tom was restrocking one shelf with some pasta sauce, Jeremy was moping up behind him. He said "Careful when you come around here."

Tom looked back and said "Thanks." 

After a minute or silence, Jeremy asker "So who was it?" 

Tom asker "Who was what?"

Jeremy said "The one that gave you that." Gesturing to the Chris' mark. Tom gently ran his fingers along the mark, still almost feeling Chris' lips sucking it, and he asked "Does it matter?"

Jeremy shrugged and said "Just wanna know...I was the last person you were with before last night." 

Tom nodded and said "Yes, I'm aware...Didn't think you'd be bothered by it."

Jeremy said "I'm not, I was just wondering...What was his name?"

Tom sighed and quietly said "Chris...His name was Chris. Alright?"

Jeremy nodded and said "Alright...Cool..."

Tom nodded and went back to restocking, while Jeremy went back to mopping.

 

* * *

 

It was 7:55. Still slow. It picked up a little bit, but not by much. He went working on a register after 6. His feet were killing him. He groaned and mumbled "You'd think they'd give us chairs...Fear not Thomas, you're almost done. Then you can go home, and rub your feet."

He was trying to shake the numbness out of his feet, and he failed to hear someone approaching. He heard "Well, this is a nice surprise." Coming from an almost familiar Australian drawl. 

He quickly looked up and his eyes widened. Chris stood before him, smiling, and a basket hanging on his arm. All he had was a thing of bananas, some milk, some Gatorade, and a couple sticks of deodorant. The blond smiled and said "Hello, Gorgeous. I see you're very busy tonight." Making a point to look around the empty store.

Tom chuckled and said "Yeah, it's usually not like this...Are you following me?"

Chris himself chuckled and said "I never found out where you worked. Just forgot to get some things, this was the closest place."

 _Duh._ Tom said "Oh yeah.." Before biting his lip. "Sorry." 

Chris smiled and said "Don't be. But now that I do know _you_ work here, I'm _definitely_  gonna be a regular now." Before winking at him.

The younger man giggled and said "I'm sure you will." 

Chris then took his stuff out of his basket, putting them down on the conveyor belt. He then set the basket aside on a small stack of other baskets in front of Tom's register, before Tom started scanning them. 

Chris pulled his wallet out and looked up at Tom. Tom could feel his eyes on him, but looked down. Not that he didn't want him to look or that he wasn't interested, he just couldn't look at him without wanting to jump over the register and kiss those perfect lips.

Then Chris said "You do that a lot?"

Tom quickly looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "Hmm?"

Chris pointed at his lips and said "You've bit your lip maybe six or seven times since I came over here."

Tom blushed a little and smiled. He said "Oh um...Yeah, I guess I do. Nervous tick, sometimes I don't even know that I'm doing it."

Chris nodded and Tom watched the corner of his mouth quickly twitch up a little, as if fighting a smirk. He said "I see..."

Tom now had one eyebrow raised and chuckled nervously. "Is that a problem?"

Chris smiled and said "Oh no, not at all...Okay maybe just a little...Cause every time I've seen you do it, it makes me wanna bite them for you..." 

If Tom wasn't blushing enough, he definitely was now. This time he slowly bit his lip again, watching as the blondes eyes quickly zeroed in on them. Then he looked up at Tom from under his lashes, and swallowed.

"What time do you get off?" His tone lowering just a little.

Tom smiled a little and said "U-Um...9, I get off at 9." 

Chris smiled and said "Okay...You need a ride?"

 _Yes, on your cock_. He smiled at the thought, but then he shook his head. He said "Sadly, no, I have a car." 

Chris nodded, the excitement in his eyes, slowly turned to disappointment. 

Tom then smirked and said "Plus...My Mother told me never to get in a strangers car. Who knows, you could be a serial killer who preys on young guys." 

Chris chuckled and said "Well I can assure you, I'm not...Although I have my sights set on you, Beautiful." Before winking at him.

Tom giggled and said "Oh yes, I'm definitely reassured now."

Chris smiled and asked "Maybe some other time, then?"

Tom gave him a mischievous little smirk and said "Perhaps."

Then once Chris paid his amount, he grabbed his bags and then looked over at Tom. He smiled and asked "Would it be out of place to kiss you right now?"

Tom looked around and saw his boss was nearby, talking and laughing with one of the ladies behind the counter of the bakery. Tom giggled and went over to him. He said "Just one, make it quick."

Chris smiled and sighed against his mouth when their lips touched. Tom quickly kissed him back and before they pulled away, Chris quickly, but gently bit down on Tom's bottom lip, tugging it a little as he pulled away. Then he smirked and said "See you around, Gorgeous. Get home safe. Goodnight." 

Tom smiled and said "You too...Goodnight." And watched as Chris walked out of the store. Tom then bit his lip and went back behind the register, silently cursing that the time couldn't go by faster. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do pardon me, I'm not at all familiar with what all is talked about or goes on in a college class, I'm 20, but I'm not a college student. Can't afford it, even with financial aid, sadly :(. But I wanna try to make it as believable as I can.

When Tom had gotten home that night after his shift ended, he showered, jerked himself off again, and got ready for bed. When he grabbed his phone to make sure his alarm was set, he had a text from Chris. 

**_Glad I got to see you tonight, Gorgeous. I had a long day today, and you made it better :). Goodnight, sweet dreams Sweetheart :)._ **

Tom smiled and texted back.

_**Same here :). Sweet dreams Chris :).** _

 

* * *

 

Today's the day. His first day as a Sophomore. He's excited, but also dreading it. But he's happy because he'll only have 3 classes today. And one of them, the last one, will be part of his Contemporary Literature course.

This one is Epics on the European Literary Tradition. It'll cover stories from Ancient Greece and Rome, discussing the creation of cultural values and identities: exile and homecoming, heroic times of war and peace, the role of the individual within society, memory and history, politics of gender, race, and religion. Sounds interesting.

He felt like he was in high school again, carefully picking out his first outfit for back to school. Even though people could show up in PJ's looking like hobos, but Tom didn't want that.

Even if he won't get out till about 3:30, he wanted to see if Chris would possibly wanna hang out. So while he was getting ready, he decided to text Chris.

**_Hey, I kinda wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today :). I'll be tied up until about 3:30 though, but I could make an exception :)._ **

While he was messing with the mess he called his curls, he got a text. When he opened it up, he saw it was Chris.

 ** _Sorry Gorgeous, big day today. First day of work after being transferred to UCLA. Sorry :(._**  

Tom's eyebrows shot up, and he stared down at the screen. After a few minutes, he responded.

**_You...You work at UCLA now?_ **

He started getting anxious and never let the screen on his phone go black. When Chris finally responded, he thought his heart stopped.

**_Yeah. I used to be a professor at Heathmont College back in Victoria, but I got transferred to UCLA. I'm teaching a course on Epics on the European Literary Tradition, I'm really excited :D. Why, is something wrong?_ **

_Yes._ Yes, something is very wrong. Very, _very_ fucking wrong. Tom closed his eyes and shook his head. He slowly rubbed his face with his hand and mumbled "Please God, please tell me I didn't have sex with one of my professors.." Then he quickly picked his phone back up and responded.

**_I go to UCLA. Today's the start of my Sophomore year. And I have that class with you before I leave._ **

Silence. Silence on the other end for awhile. Tom couldn't wait anymore, he had to go. Frank said he'd see him later, and Tom headed out. 

Thankfully, the traffic wasn't too awful. But he'd be running a little late. He had turned the volume up all the way, and While he waited at a red light, he saw Chris respond.

**_Holy shit......Oh my God.....Oh my God, oh my fucking GOD._ **

Exactly what Tom was thinking. 

 

* * *

 

When Tom parked, he quickly took a look at his schedule. That's when he forgot about the names of the professors. 

He has Modeling Human Physiology with Cobie Smulders from 9:00 am to 10:30. 

He has Dynamics with Samuel L. Jackson from 10:45 am to 12:00pm. 

Then Lunch and whatever else from 12:00 to 1:00.

And from 1:10 – 3:30 he has Epic on the European Literary Tradition with... _Christopher Hemsworth._

He groaned and his forehead landed on the steering wheel between where his hands were gripped. He said "I fucked my professor...I got fucked by professor, in the bathroom of a fucking night club..." Then he sat up and groaned. He covered his face with his hands and said "Dear God, I called him _'Daddy.'_ I'm so going to Hell...But he's _so hot_...Oh I'm definitely going to Hell.."

 

* * *

 

For the first half the day, he could hardly concentrate. Chris didn't respond after that, and he was so worried. Sure they've only met twice and fucked, but Tom is starting to like him.

Like the way he made Tom feel, before, during, and after the bathroom. He made Tom feel better than anyone he ever slept with. And after, Chris treated him like he was his boyfriend, and not a quick fuck. And now he's worried everything got screwed up, cause Chris is his professor.

 

* * *

 

"Wait, he's your teacher??" Scarlett whisper yelled. They were now eating lunch in the dining hall, but the rest of their friends hadn't shown up yet. 

Tom had his arms folded and his head down on his arm, and he nodded. He sighed and sat up a little. He said "I didn't know, and neither did he...I feel so stupid." Before putting his head back. "So fucking stupid."

She said "You're not stupid, Tom. Like you said, you guys didn't know."

He said "I know, but now everything fucked up...I was starting to like him, Scarlett...He treated me so well, and now it's shit."

She said "Well Professors and Students have dated before, depending on the place, what's wrong with that?" 

He sat back up again and looked at her face. He said "This college bans student/teacher relationships, Darling. Because of scandals, if Chris and I did anything else, he'd lose his job, because of me."

She shrugged and asked "It's not like you'd tell anyone, right? You're a very careful person, Tom. I think you'd be able to sneak around without getting caught. And if you did, you could use that charming Silver Tongue of yours, and convince everyone you guys aren't doing anything.."

He shook his head and looked around. It was pretty busy in the dining hall, for obvious reasons. He saw a sea of his fellow students, and a few faculty members. Then his eyes landed on Chris.

Chris was standing and talking to professor Smulders. They laughed about something, and then professor Jackson came up too, and they started talking. Then Chris' eyes roamed around, until they landed on Tom.

His smile faltered a little, but he didn't look away quickly. But after a moment or so, he did. Then Tom looked back at her and groaned. He said "I hate my life."

She patted his arm and said "It'll be okay, Sweetheart. You'll figure things out."

Tom shrugged and said "I guess...Wait a minute, why do you want me and Chris together so bad? Usually you're a better moral role model than that."

She smiled and said "Cause I could see the way he looked at you...Back at the club. And how happy you were when you talked about him in the car...You were really happy."

Tom nodded and said "But that was before...He'll probably never wanna look at me again now..." And that scared him a little.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I found out that the course I picked for Tom, comes from Yale, but just got with it ;p.

When it was time for his class with Chris, he was getting more and more nervous. He kept shifting uncomfortably while sitting, his nervous ticks were going crazy, he's bit his lip so many times, he's surprised it isn't bleeding. 

And now that he's walking towards the classroom, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Natasha just told him to relax, and hugged it out, but it didn't help. And when he saw Chris standing there, greeting his students as they walked in, he was shaking. 

Chris looked over at him, and his eyes locked on the younger man. Tom smiled nervously and Chris smiled back. Then he gently stopped Tom and quietly muttered "Stay after class, please." 

Tom nodded and Chris just smiled for the other students. When everyone had finally came in and sat down, Chris closed the door, but didn't lock it. He then walked out to the center of the floor where he was at, his hands held behind his back.

He smiled and said "Good afternoon everyone."

Everyone greeted them and he chuckled. He said "Aww c'mon, I know you guys can do better than that. Come on now, try again, I don't bite." 

 _Yes you do_ , Tom thought, fingers brushing over the mark. Everyone greeted louder, and his smiled grew. He said "That's better. I know this is your first day back and I get it, and congratulations to all of you, by the way.

My name is Christopher Hemsworth, call me Chris, Mister Hemsworth, Professor Hemsworth, whichever you prefer. But refrain from using Christopher, please, or I'll mistake you for my Mother or Father."

A few people chuckled, Tom being one of them, and Chris continued. "And I shall be teaching a course called Epic on the European Literary Tradition...What is an Epic in literature?

An Epic is a long and narrative poem recounting heroic deeds...Although the term has also been loosely used to describe certain novels. Novels such as Leo Tolstoy's _War and Peace,_ and motion pictures, such as Sergey Eisenstein's _Ivan the Terrible_. In literary usage, the term encompasses both oral and written compositions...

We'll be covering stories from Ancient Greece and Rome, discussing the creation of cultural values and identities: Exile and homecoming, heroic times of war and peace, the role of the individual within society, memory and history, politics of gender, race, and religion. 

We will go be going over works such as Homers _The Odyssey_ , Vergil's _Aeneid_ , Dante's _Inferno_ , I love that one. Cervantes's _Don Quixote_ , Joyce's _Ulysses_ , and so forth. And as we go, we'll be focusing on textual analysis and on developing the craft of persuasive argument through writing.

I know you guys may think I'll be boring, or I won't know the material, or just be an overall dread to have as a professor. But I can assure you, I'm not, and I know how to do my job and do it well. I consider myself to be a laid back guy. I want this class to be fun, and if you guys are willing to work with me, it can be fun. 

Notice I haven't locked my door yet, as most of the staff here will do immediately, but I soon will. I won't be too harsh on tardiness, mainly during the first week. But that doesn't mean I will not call you out on it. If you're a couple minutes late, that's fine. If you're five minutes late but have a good reason, then that's perfectly acceptable, that I understand.

But if you are more than fifteen minutes later, I will then lock the door. And if you are late, and without proper reasoning, well then you won't be allowed in this class until you learn to get here on time. 

I'm not a dictator here, alright? But thing I will not allow are excessive tardiness, lack of effort, bad attitude, stuff like that. I don't mind if you guys eat a little during class, I am guilty of that myself. As long as you pay attention and be respectful, you can eat. But that does not mean everyone will all be eating whatever, all together. That I will not allow. You guys are old enough to know how to clean up after yourselves, and if you feel hungry and don't have anything, drink some water.

Water bottles and other drinks are allowed, as long as you don't make a mess. If one person makes a mess, I won't punish the rest of the class for that one person. But after an excessive amount of times, then I will take that privilege away for everyone. You may eat or drink as long as you don't distract anyone else, and they will not be allowed during testing, unless it's water. 

Knowing that my class is later on in the day, you guys would and should be plenty awake by now. But if not, I understand. I won't bite for sleeping, but I would advise against it, for I want all of you to be awake. I wanna make this class a very fun one, because that would be a much better thing than being bored to death and sleeping through everything.

I have a syllabus ready for all of you, and I'll pass them out for you now.." He started going down each aisle, hand a certain number to each row, and when he came across Tom, who was sitting at the left side end of a row in the middle section, he smiled and said "Here you are." Handing him a pile.

 

* * *

 

After the class had ended, everyone started piling out. He saw a few faces he knew in this class, but there was at least more than 50 people in there.

When almost everyone was gone, Tom had gathered up his things, and took slow, small steps down to where Cjris' desk was. Chris had locked the door behind him after the rest of the students had left. Then he did with the other one, and his attention was now on Tom.

He leaned up against the edge of the desk, and crossed his arms over his chest. He said "We can't talk long, I'm assuming some other students will wish to speak with me."

Tom suddenly became worried, and Chris put his hand up. He said "Relax Tom, I'm a professor. I'm bound to have people talking to me, or asking questions...Although it's highly doubtful for today, since I didn't give any homework. But you never know..."

Tom nodded and bit his lip. He looked down at his feet for a minute or so, and when he looked up, Chris was still staring at him. Chris sighed, exhaling slowly, before saying "So..."

Tom nodded and said "Soooo...Guess we both got a wake up call this morning, huh?"

Chris chuckled and said "Yeah...Honestly, I think I had a sort of feeling...That you were a student...Being in a new night club where it was mostly inhabited by your peers...But part of me still wasn't sure..."

Tom chuckled and asked "Yeah, which part?"

They both started laughing and Chris said "Yes, I believe my brain down South was doing more of the thinking than the one up North."

Tom nodded and smiled. "Mine as well...So what happens now? The ban Student/Teacher relationships here...There's been a few scandals, but there was a _big_ one recently...And I don't wanna get you fired..." 

Chris nodded and hummed. He exhaled and said "I've heard...I'd be more worried about getting you in trouble...People would give us both an equal amount of shit, but mainly me...I watched a story once about this girl who bcame a porn star so she could pay for school.

Tuition and everything was killing her, and she saw doing porn as a way to keep her head above water, and so she did it. Her popularity with the industry started growing, but then she started getting recognized from her work. Soon, her whole school knew about her. She was teased and harassed constantly. Just for trying to stay out of debt, and get through college...Since college is very expensive and so many students are heavily in debt..."

Tom shook his head and said "That's awful...I get why she did it, and those people are stupid."

Chris nodded and said "I'm sure she didn't want to do it, but these days, people will finx themselves having to stoop to new lows to survive. I had a few students back in Victoria who were strippers, prostitutes, but they were very nice people, worked hard inside and outside of school, and kept their grades up. 

They didn't like what the do or did, but they had to, and were treated like shit by those who knew what they did..And I worry about you getting treated like them if the whole world come to find out you were fucking your Epic's professor...And I don't wanna do that to you, Tom..."

He was dumping him. That hurt Tom like a punch to the gut. He felt tears pooling in his eyes, and he swallowed. He simply nodded and turned to leave, not wanting to cry in front of him, when Chris spoke up.

"Did Daddy say you could leave, Little Boy?" 

That made Tom stop dead in his tracks, goosebumps shooting down his body. That was the single hottest thing Tom had ever heard, and then he heard Chris speak again.

"Turn and face me, Baby Boy. C'mon."

The younger man slowly turned until he faced the older man. Chris said "Look up at me, Gorgeous." 

Tom quickly looked up at him and Chris smiled. "Good boy...I don't want you to have that because of me...But if we are careful. And by careful, I mean trying to defuse a bomb while surrounded by a herd of anxious elephants, careful...Then we we'll be just fine."

Tom's eyebrows shot up and he asked "You're not...Dumping me?"

Chris smiled and said "Of course not, Baby...You were mine since I first saw you at the club, remember?"

_'The minute I saw you, you were mine.'_

_'That pretty spot on your neck, it means your mine, right Baby?'_

Tom smiled and nodded. He said "Yes, Sir. I remember."

Chris grinned and said "Good...I'll be stuck here for just a little while longer, but when I can, I'll call you...Do you work tonight, Baby?" 

Tom shook his head and said "No, Sir."

Chris said "Well, meet me at your workplace...Leave your car, and you and I can go somewhere, if you want...And I'll drop you back of at your car when we're done, how does that sound, Sweetheart?"

Tom grinned and said "It sounds nice, Sir."

Chris smiled and said "Good...I'll see you later Baby, you're dismissed." Before winking at him.

Tom nodded and said "Thank you, Sir...Oh um, the doors, Sir." 

Chris looked up and said "Oh that's right...Can't keep my little Kitten locked up in here all day, can we?"

Tom giggled and Chris unlocked the doors. He quickly stepped out and looked to see if there was anyone around, and stepped back in. He turned back to Tom and quickly leaned down, capturing the younger mans lips with his own.

Tom quickly kissed him back, and pouted when Chris pulled away. Chris chuckled and said "Easy Baby, it's okay. We just gotta be sneaky, remember?"

Tom nodded and said "Yes, Sir."

Chris smiled then leaned back down, pressing his lips to Tom's forehead this time. Then he said "I'll see you tonight, Gorgeous. Be ready for Daddy." Before giving Tom's ass a quick slap. 

Tom giggled and said "Yes, Sir." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized something...I COULD'VE FUCKING NAMED THIS STORY TEACHER'S PET, AND I DIDN'T REALIZE UNTIL NOW, DAGNABBIT! xD. IT TOOK ME THIS LONG, TEACHER'S PET WOULD'VE BEEN PERFECT! xD.

It was 7:15 when Tom got a call from Chris. When Tom answered, Chris said "Hello, Gorgeous. You have a very soothing voice, you know that?"

Tom smiled and said "I could say the same about you." Biting his lip.

Chris chuckled and said "No, mine hails in comparison to yours. Yours is silky smooth, relaxing...It's very sexy, just like the rest of you... _Mmm_..."  

Tom smirked and asked "Have you _seen_ yourself lately?"

They both laughed and Chris said "I'm much more focused on you, Baby. _Fuck_ Tom, I can't wait to see you. Did you do what I asked, Baby Boy? You ready for me?"

Tom smiled and said "Yes, _Daddy_." 

"Good boy. I'm about to leave, I just finished getting ready. I'll meet you there, okay?" 

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye Beautiful." 

 

* * *

 

Tom pulled up to the parking lot of the store, and waited. After almost ten minutes, another car pulled up beside him. 

Tom looked over and saw it was Chris. He watched as Chris got out, and shut his door behind him. The younger man practically squealed and got out of the car. He made sure it was locked up tight, and went over to the older man.

Chris had his arms crossed over his chest, and he smiled. He was changed out of his work clothes, freshly showered, and smelled _so good_.

Tom made sure to clean himself up good, just in case Chris wanted to try something different. Chris reached out and took the younger man's hand in his and said "C'mere Gorgeous." 

Tom smiled as he let the older man pull him in, resting a hand on the back of Tom's head, pulling him in for a kiss. Tom sighed into it and kissed him back. 

After a minute or so Chris pulled away, pressing his forehead against Tom's, and smiled. "Let's go, Baby." Then they got into his car, and took off.

 

* * *

 

They were quiet for a few minutes, until Chris asked "You're awful quiet...You okay?"

Tom looked over at him and nodded. He said "Yeah, I'm alright...Just nervous, I guess."

Chris smiled a little and said "Don't be, I don't bite."

Tom snorted and said "You did bite me, remember?" 

Chris' smile grew and he said "Damn right, I remember...And that's just the beginning with me, Sweetheart." Looking over at Tom, before winking at him. He then took Tom's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Tom watched as he brought both their hands up to his lips and gently kissed the back of Tom's palm. Chris looked at him and he said "You're safe with me, Baby. Don't ever doubt that." 

Tom smiled and felt the blush come creeping back. He quickly looked away, and Chris chuckled. He said "You're so adorable."

Tom playfully smacked his arm and said "Stop it."

Chris just grinned and said "It's true! I mean it, Baby..." He quickly looked back at Tom and said "You are so beautiful..."

Tom just smiled and asked "So where is it you're taking me?...I won't be waking up in an Icy bathtub in some No-Tell-Motel, while one of my Kidney's is up on eBay or something, right?"

Chris rolled his eyes and chuckled. He said "I knew I was forgetting something...Left my darn Kidney removal kit back home. No Baby, that's not gonna happen."

Tom nodded, a little reassured, then asked "So where then?"

Chris smiled a little and said "I um...I thought I'd like to take you home to my place...I-If you want...If not, it's totally fine-"

Tom smiled and said "It sounds nice...What do you have planned?"

Chris said "Now that, Gorgeous, is for me to know and you to find out."

Tom snorted and said "That sounds rather ominous."

Chris gave him a wicked grin and said _"Muwahahaha!"_ Before sticking his tongue out at Tom.

Tom giggled and said "Real mature, Mister College Professor."

Chris said "That's my name, Sweetheart. Don't wear it out." Before he wriggled his eyebrows, his eyes now kept on the road.

 

* * *

 

Soon they pulled up to an area about an hour or so from the campus. It was a gated community, but nothing super fancy. You have no clue what could happen behind these peoples closed doors. Just cause you have a gate that could protect you from the outside world, what would protect you from the inside of your own _house?_

Although it did make Tom feel a little better, but he'd still he on alert. He's thankful he's got Scarlett, she took some self defense classes as a kid. She can protect herself, and kick some ass too. She took all kinds of Karate classes, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, she can rain down a storm of whoop ass if she needed to. And she was gracious enough to teach Tom some things, in case he needs it.

And when they pulled up to a little white house with black shingles, he made sure not to let his guard down. But Chris doesn't feel like a threat to him, despite his size. But you never know.

Chris pulled into the driveway, and he reached up and pushed a button up on the roof, and they watched as the garage door opened. As soon as it was high enough, Chris pulled in, and pressed the button once they were fully inside.

The garage door closed and Chris killed the engine. They got out, and Chris turned and took the younger mans hand in his, leading him inside. As soon as the garage door was closed, Tom was pushed up against it.

Chris grabbed Tom's face in his hands and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Tom sighed and kissed him back, parting his lips so Chris could slip his tongue in.

After a minute, Chris pulled back and asked "You want me to take care of you, Baby? You want that?"

Tom nodded and smiled. He said "Yes."

Chris stepped closer and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what?"

Tom felt chills down his spine, and his smile grew. He then said "Yes, Daddy." Before biting his lip.

Chris groaned and said "Fuck, it sounds amazing coming from you...But this is serious, Tom. Do not agree to this is you don't really mean it. As your Daddy, you will receive the utmost love and affection. I will take care of you, protect you, guide you, spoil you, excite you...So if you agree to this, if you want to be with me, you have to mean it. Do you mean it?"

Tom's eyes found his and they didn't look away. He nodded again and said "I mean it. I want it, this, I want you... _Daddy_."

Chris smiled and Tom quickly pulled him back in. He let his hands roam the older mans body, wanting him to take his shirt off. Chris pressed him harder against the door and tugged on his shirt and asked "You want this off, Baby? You want Daddy?"

Tom nodded and said "Yes, take it off, all of it. I want my Daddy."

Chris growled and said "Fuck." before pulling his shirt off, and recapturing Tom's lips. The younger man moaned and let his hands move everywhere. Grabbing at his arms, his pecs, tracing down his abs and that sinful ' _V_ ' of his pelvis, before moving his hand down to grab Chris' half hard cock through his jeans. Even when he's half hard, his still the biggest Tom has ever had.

Chris moaned against his lips and bucked hinto his hand a little, biting Tom's lip, before pulling away to kiss down his neck. Tom moved his head to the side and let Chris assault his neck, while rubbing him. 

He closed his eyes and felt Chris sucking another mark, this one on his collarbone. He could feel large hands grabbing at his ass and just like the club, he was lifted up. He had to tear his hand away from Chris' cock and quickly wrapped his arms and legs around him. 

Chris pressed him further into the door, and started kissing Tom's lips again. Tom gasped when the older man started rolling his hips back and forth, using the hands now on the back of Tom's thighs under his ass, to pull him down. The friction of the grinding, made Chris' now fully hard cock, move against Tom's half hard one.

Tom hugged him closer, both moaning, before kissing again. Then Chris pulled back and bit his own lip, pressing his forehead down onto Tom's shoulder, grinding harder.

He feverishly kissed up and down the younger man's neck, before gently taking his earlobe between his teeth. Chris' breath at his ear sent chills down Tom's spine, and he said "I'll take good care of my Kitten tonight, you better believe that...No rushing this time, I'm gonna take my time with you, Baby...I'll turn you into a mess...You want that, Kitten?"

Tom quickly nodded and said "Y-Yes...Yes, Daddy, I want it.."

Chris smiled and said "Good. Let's go to my room, Baby. Don't worry, I won't let you fall, Daddy's got you." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to post it, pressed the wrong button, I'm not done with it yet. Sorry :(.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay, so The Crow fic that I started on, isn't off to a great start xD. But that's okay, maybe it'll get better. I just always wondered about doing a Crow AU with Steve and Bucky lol.

Once they got to Chris' room, Chris kicked the door closed, and padded to turn on the light. Tom squealed when they fell back onto the bed with Tom on his back. 

They both smiled and Chris dived in for a kiss. Tom kissed him back and moaned when Chris started grinding his hips again, forgetting his legs were still wrapped around his hips.

Tom kissed him hard and dragged his nails down his back, clawing into the flesh. Chris growled against his lips and ground harder. Tom's hands roamed up and down his back, before moving down to his ass.

He slipped his fingers through the waistband of Chris' jeans and underwear, before pushing them down, until they were at the bottom of his ass. Chris smiled and pulled back, standing up straight. 

Chris kept his eyes on Tom as he toed his shoes off and worked get his pants the rest of the way off, as well. Tom quickly peeled his shirt off, tossing it wherever, and unbuttoned his jeans. 

When Chris was fully naked, he helped Tom pull his jeans off, Tom lifting his hips up. When they were off, he was left only in his boxer briefs. Tom lied back down and lifted his hips again and Chris slipped his fingers through the waistband of his briefs, and slowly pulled the down and off.

Usually, Tom was the one to pull his underwear down when he was with someone. It just felt too personal, too _intimate_ to let someone else do it, unless he was in love with someone and they were in love with him.

But he's let Chris take them off, and they just looked at each other as he did it, and he couldn't decipher the way he was looking at Tom, but it's in a way he's never been looked at before. It scared him a little, but then he remember Chris' words.

_'As your Daddy, you will receive the utmost love and affection...'_

And he believes it. He doesn't feel so scared now, and he can relax a little. Once Chris had gotten them off, Tom scooted back on the bed, and Chris followed until he slid his body in between Tom's elegant legs, and kissed him slow. 

Tom kissed him back at the same speed, before Chair pulled away and slowly started kissing his neck. Tom laid his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes as Chris started moving down. 

He kissed and sucked along parts of his neck and his collarbone before moving down to his chest. He quickly moved in and latched his lips onto one nipple, sucking, licking, and swirling his tongue around it before moving to do the same to the other. 

Tom bit his lip as Chris kept moving down his body, slowly kissing, licking, and nipping along the way. Without thinking, he combed his fingers from one hand through Chris' hair, and gently tugged. Then Chris stopped. 

The younger man opened his eyes to see if he did something wrong and as soon as he looked down at Chris, Chris was eye level with his leaking cock. Chris fixed his gaze up at Tom before slowly dragging his tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the slit of his head, before wrapping his lips around the head and going down.

Tom moaned and arched his back, bucking his hips a little. Chris slid his hand down his side and used it to gently press Tom back down to the mattress and took him in further. He slowly slid that hand up and down his bady, tracing every inch of Tom's torso as he slowly started bobbing his head up and down, his cock heavy on Chris' tongue.

Tom dropped his head back and groaned. "Why are you going so _slow?_ "

Chris pulled off him with a _'pop'_ and chuckled. He gingerly rubbed his inner tjogh and said "I told you, Baby...I'm gonna take my time with you.." Before dragging his tongue up the younger mans shaft, before pressing a soft kiss to his head.

"Look at Daddy, Baby Boy." 

Tom looked down at him and Chris was looking up at him. He said "I didn't get enough time to really make you feel good, Baby...I had to hurry...But tonight..." He leaned down and kissed a spot on Tom's inner thigh, the younger man gasping as the older man gently bit the same spot, before sucking on it. 

When he pulled back, he said "Tonight, that's not gonna happen...Tonight, I'm gonna push you...Pull you apart, piece by piece, see how pretty you'll look while you beg for me...Beg me to make you come for me until you can't take anymore...Is that okay, Baby? You want me to do that?"

Tom quickly nodded and swallowed. "Yes...Please..." 

Chris smiled and said "Come now Thomas, I know you can do better than that...Beg for Daddy, Baby..." He went back in and sucked on the spot on his thigh, no doubt leaving a mark.

Tom whined and bit his lip. He said "Please...Please Daddy, I need this, I need you...Fuck me, Daddy." Keeping his eyes fixed on Chris'. 

There was almost no blue left in his eyes, and he could see that dangerous look in his eyes, and he just got all the more excited. 

Chris groaned and said " _Fuck_ , You know I fucking will...I'll wake the whole neighborhood, just for you, Baby..." 

Tom smiled and watched as Chris kissed back up his body, until kissing his lips. Tom kissed back but before he could take it further, Chris pulled away. The younger man whined and Chris smiled. "Just relax, Baby." 

He kissed back down before wrapping his mouth back around Tom's cock. Tom's rarely had his cock sucked before. He's never sucked one himself, either. Most of his past partners wanted him to suck theirs, but he was too shy. 

He had only let a couple of them suck him off, and Jeremy was one of them. Both times he let them, he was drunk. But he's not drunk now, and he's waiting to shy away. But now that Chris has his cock back in his mouth, he'd kick himself if he told him to stop. 

So he laid back and closed his eyes, and simply enjoyed the ride. Chris didn't seem like the type to suck cock, but more like he only wanted his sucked. And when Tom gets out of his shell, he'd _gladly_ do so, but for now he let's this gorgeous man suck his cock.

Chris was still going slow, sometimes going slower just so he could torture the younger man. After some time, Tom whimpered and said "Please, Daddy please, go faster...You're killing me..."

Chris pulled off again and smirked. "Oh am I? I'm sorry.." Before keeping his eyes on Tom's as he tongued Tom's slit, lapping up the pre-come from it and around his head, before swallowing him back down until his nose touched his pubic bone. 

He thankfully picked up the pace, and Tom couldn't keep his head down anymore. He watched Chris, until he felt that familiar knot appear. He wanted to hold off for a little while longer, so he tried thinking of other things...Which was impossible since he's looking right at him. But he didn't wanna look away, you couldn't pay him to.

He felt an orgasm coming, and wanted to tell Chris to stop but every time he opened his mouth, he'd moan or whine desperately for release. Chris pulled off again and asked "You close, Baby?"

Tom nodded and moaned. Chris then wrapped his hand around Tom's cock and started jerking him off. Tom whined and arched his back, while Chris pumped him harder. He said "Yeah that's it, Baby. Come for me, Beautiful, c'mon.." 

Tom whined and he felt that knot come undone, and he let out a loud moan as he came. Tom coated the older man's hand, shooting a little onto his own stomach, and even a little on Chris' chin. Chris moaned and said "That's it, Baby...Fuck, you don't know how pretty you look right now." 

When Tom was done, he slumped back down onto the bed, panting, with sweat covering his skin. He swallowed and said "Fuck.." 

Chris chuckled and said "Easy Baby...You know I'm not done with you, yet."

Tom simply nodded and smiled. "Yes, I know." 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Here's the gif I promised!! Favorite part of that whole movie *drooling*** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the part where Tom pushes Chris pants down they way he does, I was totally thinking about when Mia Wasikowska did that to Tom in Crimson Peak during the sex scene between them (Which I have a couple gifs saved of that, and I'm very proud of having that of the fine Hiddleston booty, GOOD LORD) so I decided to share a gif of that with y'all ;) xD.


End file.
